


A Letter for You

by shinowrites



Series: Letters from RFA [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Love Letters, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinowrites/pseuds/shinowrites
Summary: Seven’s letter to MC in the scenario where they know that MC is from another world and their only way of contact is through the messenger. However, the communication was lost after the party was held.





	A Letter for You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Seven so much! I hope this letter will show much he loves us, MCs. Please feel free to comment or give kudos! I hope you'll like it! ❤
> 
> If you liked this, please give my other work a try! It's not yet finished but I'll update every time I finish a chapter. I hope you'll like reading it! ❤
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171733  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413023

To the one who hacked my heart,

 

How are you? Are you eating well? What are you doing right now? You’re not catching colds, are you? You’re healthy, right? You’re happy... I hope?

Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Do you love me the way that I love you?

I miss you--everything about you. I can’t list down everything that I miss about you since your whole being is what I love. I want to be with you at all times, if that is possible. I want to see you smile whenever I fool around or when you blush whenever I tell you that I love you. I want to be with you in your blissful days. I want to also be there for you whenever you feel blue. I miss you, even if we have never seen each other. I miss you because I know that our hearts are connected through this messenger, although we’re so far away from one another. I miss you, more so because I know the fact that we’re not living in the same world. I miss you so much that it hurts, yet I will still continue to miss you because this ache is a proof that I love you.

I always wonder what you are doing in your world. Are you talking with your friends? Are you playing video games like Yoosung? Are you working? Are you watching movies with someone? Or… are you thinking about me?

You know, you’re always on my mind. Ever since you came into our lives through the messenger I created, you gave color to my dull programmed world. I never knew someone would beat me in hacking! You, who’s not a hacker, managed to slip past my heart that’s fully guarded with codes and hack into it. Now, I’m experiencing an eternal virus called “707 Error” and I think no virus remover can cleanse it. (Actually, I would never let anyone or anything remove this virus.) I always hope that I can be that kind of existence to you too… however, since I discovered the truth that we have no means to meet each other, I am wishing you happiness, even without me there. If you’re contented and happy, then I will also be. But don’t worry, I will search through the edges of the earth of ways to go to you! I’m God Seven oh Seven! I will do everything in my power for you, my disciple!

I don’t know why I cannot contact you after the party was held. You don’t know how devastated I was when I couldn’t do anything and couldn't find any other ways to reach you. I miss you. Please, come back. Even if it’s just through the messenger, I will be satisfied. Just to hear your voice again and chat with you is enough for me.

I love you.

If you ever find any way to contact us again, even without explanation whatsoever, I don’t mind. I just want to know that you’re there.

Oh, just so you know, the RFA is doing good since the last party. All of the guests would like to meet you in person. Of course, we, the RFA members are so eager to meet you, especially me. I want to see you. But don’t worry, we understand. Just you making the party possible again is a great help.

*Sighs* I really want to see you. Unfortunately, it’s impossible. (For now, since I will not stop searching for ways to find you and go to you.)

You might also want to know how’s Saeran, right? I found him, thanks to you. He’s still under medical supervision but he’s getting better. He’s asking for you most of the time. I think he likes you, too? Twins really do like the same things or people, don’t they? But I won’t give you to him! You’re Saeyoung’s, God Seven’s, and 707’s only!

Hmm... I can imagine what’s on your mind right now. You might be thinking, “How about you, Saeyoung? How are you?” Well… I’m okay, but I miss you so much! That might be weird since we just talked for only 11 days in the messenger, but that is what I feel and I want you to know my true feelings. The amount of time is not just the basis of love. It might have been for a short while, but I felt it, that you are the one who will drive me crazy. Love is so powerful that my genius self can't keep up with it. Lol. Anyway, just keep in your mind that I am doing fine and you don’t need to worry, alright?

If you want me to be better than “fine” or “okay”, then contact us again in the messenger or other ways, soon, okay? I want to tell you that I love you in person or even just through calls. The most important thing to me is that our feelings are conveyed to each other.

This letter might or might not reach you, but if it does, please always remember that I love you always and forever. I do, but you don’t have to put me into your priorities. I want you to prioritize your joy above all else. I may say things like “Contact me soon, alright?” but you don’t have to take that seriously. Just take your time and do things on your own pace. I will always be here, waiting for you. I will always be overjoyed if you're happy because your smile is my happiness.

Take good care of yourself! Eat healthy meals on time. Don’t stay up too late! Think about me, sometimes! Lol.

I love you, MC. Until we meet!

See you in my dreams. (Let’s dream about our space wedding!)

 

Yours truly,  
Saeyoung ❤

 

_P.S. I love you, my one and only love._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please give my other works a try! It's not yet finished but I'll update every time I finish a chapter. I hope you'll like reading them! ❤  
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171733  
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413023


End file.
